


Стены, которые мы воздвигаем

by Antitheos



Series: Триптих [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так что же происходило в двух соседних камерах в "Рейхенбахе"?...</p><p>Часть "Триптиха", но абсолютно самостоятельная, может читаться отдельно.<br/>По смыслу части не слишком связаны друг с другом, просто происходят в одной АУ-вселенной (непосредственно АУ начинается с третьей).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стены, которые мы воздвигаем

Стена плавится. Ее почти не существует, она — папиросная бумага, пар над долиной гейзеров, она колышется и потрескивает от жара. От напора. От двух запертых у ее боков сил, разнонаправленных и равновеликих. Она дрожит, склоняясь сначала в одну сторону… потом в другую… скрипят впаянные в камень решетки. Тяжело. И никто не поможет, не поддержит.  
  
Это невыносимо мучительное наслаждение — находиться в шаге от своего совершенного соперника. Джим проводит рукой по штукатурке, чувствуя под пальцами кожу.  
  
Это иррационально и необъяснимо — ощущать взгляд через непрозрачную преграду. Темный, лукавый, он вливается в ямку между ключицами, растекаясь по телу маслянистыми пузырьками H2SO4. Шерлок кладет ладонь на стену. В этом месте штукатурка кажется теплой.  
  
О, святые камни Храма Соломона! Стена почти краснеет — не то от стыда, не то от возбуждения. Она видела многое, и еще больше испытала: она помнит, как надзиратель вбивал в нее маленького ловкого вора, а тот стонал и сыпал ругательствами; в глубине, между слоями новой и старой краски, у нее зудит от засохшей крови — сокамерники бывали довольно жестоки в выяснении отношений; ее пинали и били кулаками; отвернувшись к ней, проливали слезы, ночами ей шептали молитвы и планы мести, на ней рисовали, писали неприличные слова, в нее швыряли посуду. Но никогда раньше…  
  
Два стука. Шерлок отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись.  
  
— Тук-тук, — приглушенный преградой голос звучит весело и беззаботно. — Ты должен спросить, кто там, — нотка наигранной обиды.  
  
Шерлок почти улыбается. Ему интересно.  
  
— Кто? — спрашивает он. Ему  _очень_  интересно.  
  
Стена ужимается до одного нано-дюйма.  
  
— Не скажу, — голос показывает язык. Может ли голос показывать язык?  _Этот_  голос может все. — Еще рано.  
  
Шерлок смиряет всплеск нетерпения и произносит спокойно, скучающим тоном:  
  
— Ты мог бы подобрать для свидания более подходящее место. Нашу с Джоном квартиру, например. Прости за бардак, не знал, что ты придешь. В следующий раз подготовлюсь лучше.  
  
Спокойствие и скука разъедают стену. Голос теряет обертона, становится сухим и холодным:  
  
— Я люблю чай с молоком.  
  
— Я запомню.  
  
— И смазку с малиновым запахом.  
  
— У меня аллергия на малину.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Джим прислоняется к стене лбом. Почти ложится на нее, не думая о сохранности костюма. Разговор наверняка слышно в коридоре, от этого ощущения еще острее.  
  
— Я  _все_  о тебе знаю. В семь лет ты все-таки наелся ягод, и у тебя тело пошло красными пятнами. Я бы хотел накормить тебя малиной. Я бы хотел раздеть тебя и посмотреть, как проявляются пятна, как начинает опухать лицо, губы. Я бы намазал тебя лекарством — всего, полностью, от пальцев на ногах до морщинок между бровями. Я бы делал это очень нежно. И очень медленно. Я бы слушал твои хрипы и приговаривал: «Сейчас, уже скоро, милый, потерпи немного, ты ведь сам хотел съесть эту спелую сочную мякоть, ты ведь  _сам_  этого хотел». Я бы протолкнул тебе в рот антигистаминные таблетки собственным языком. Как жаль, что всего этого не случится. Правда-правда. Очень жаль.  
  
Голос вбивает каждое слово в обитателя соседней камеры, как надзиратель вбивал в штукатурку маленького вора. Стена вибрирует от напряжения. Ей душно, ей плохо, ей слишком тесно здесь, между двумя сторонами одной медали. Тяжело, о, святые камни.  
  
Шерлок отходит в дальний угол. Ему уже не так интересно. Ему неожиданно страшно, как тогда, в дьявольском девонширском овраге. Он скрывает страх за насмешкой.  
  
— Я могу угадать диаметр твоих зрачков.  
  
— Умница. Хочешь сосчитать мой пульс? — громкий заговорщицкий шепот. Джим просовывает кисть руки через толстые прутья решетки, которая служит окном. Кисть еще ломит от наручников.  
  
Шерлок почему-то задерживает дыхание. Неконтролируемая реакция. Глупости.  
  
— Зачем ты устроил этот цирк? — насмешка все еще работает.  
  
— Решил потренировать твоего ручного инспектора. Обжираться пончиками в кабинете вредно для фигуры.  
  
Шерлок хмурится. Итак, за Лестрейдом следят, следят напрямую, не через камеры. Кто-то из Ярда. Неудивительно.  
  
— Вся эта шумиха в газетах… Хочешь примазаться к моей популярности? Я надеялся на что-то более изощренное.  
  
— То ли еще будет, — многообещающий шепот почти на грани слышимости. — Я только начал, Шерлок. Это… предварительные ласки.  
  
Джима обдает дрожью предвкушения, когда он думает о том, что будет дальше. Рука за пределами решетки вдруг оказывается в ловушке других пальцев. Они скользят поверх кожи, бесстыдно трутся о его собственные. Джим быстро вытаскивает заранее спрятанную в ладони булавку в виде лисьей головы, царапает руку-ловушку и сжимает крепче. Минутное жжение — как комарик укусил.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
Царапина к царапине, кровь к крови. Детские клятвы.  
  
— Не бойся, не отравлена. Знаешь, я так не хочу, чтобы ты испортил мне сказку, Шерлок, что готов даже на такие жертвы.  
  
 _«Я так не хочу, чтобы ты оказался обычным»_.  
  
Пожалуйста, думает стена, пожалуйста, отойдите от меня оба, я не выдержу больше, вы раздавите меня, вы разрушите меня, о, святые камни Храма Соломона, я слишком стара для этого!  
  
Шерлок втягивает руку обратно и внимательно осматривает царапину. Убедившись, что признаков заражения нет, он слизывает с пальца свою и чужую кровь. Соленая.  
  
— Признайся, тебе понравилось, — Джим тоже аккуратно вынимает кисть из решетки, массируя ее. — Запретный плод. Запертые двери так сладко открывать. Ты ведь обожаешь открывать запертое.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
Лжете, думает стена. Одну дверь вы не стремитесь открыть. В самих себе. Между собой. Потому что так проще, так легче. А ей, стене, тяжело. Она помнит время, когда была рассыпчатым песком. Каменной крошкой. Булыжниками на мостовой, глиной в недрах земли. Она летела по всей планете, по ней ступали сотни тысяч ног. Но это было очень давно, кажется, с кем-то другим. Она не была тогда стеной. А люди никогда не могли обходиться без стен. В самих себе. Между собой. Они воздвигают храмы, чтобы отгородиться от мира. Они рушат барьеры, чтобы найти новые.  
  
— Холмс! — шаги в коридоре, звон ключей, щелканье замка. — Выходите.  
  
Джим жадно прислушивается к звукам в соседней камере.  
  
— Приятно было поболтать! — он успевает крикнуть на прощанье, и даже может представить, как Шерлок передергивает плечами.  
  
Стена вздыхает под новым ремонтом, где-то внутри трескается цемент. Ей кажется, что у нее отняли одну почку. Ей кажется, что она поняла, каково иметь почки. Сердце. Легкие. Тяжело.  
  
—Мой бедный сладкий принц, — Джим задумчиво гладит шершавую штукатурку. — Бедный наивный принц. Спи спокойным сном под ангельское пенье, Шерлок.  
  
Стена воет, но этого никто не слышит.


End file.
